


What Happens When You Disobey

by DuncanByrne



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Blindfolds, Bondage and Discipline, Butt Plugs, Chastity Device, Corporal Punishment, Dom/sub, Filthy, Heavy BDSM, M/M, Master/Slave, Ownership, Rough Body Play, Rough Oral Sex, Scat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 02:26:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuncanByrne/pseuds/DuncanByrne
Summary: Little Jim is going to get what he deserves from his master...





	What Happens When You Disobey

Spock stepped in front of his contraption with a hint of a grin curling his lip.

Jim was just filthy--after eight hours of time out, drips of sweat were oozing from his armpits and chest down his moist skin to his toes, his wrists were white under the tight clench of the handcuffs hung above his head, a stream of dried urine caked his inner thighs, his hips marked with red welts from the tiny studded spikes covering the waist of the iron chastity belt encasing his greedy cock, and the lumpy brown smear on his buttocks from the shit he’d been unable to keep in hours ago. At the sound of boots hitting the floor of his cell, Jim’s blindfolded head twitched towards Spock jerkily. 

“Wha--Who’s there? Is that--”

“There is no need for concern; it is only your owner.” Spock lapped up the sight of his poor, bound little boy, sprawled in front of him. “Have you come to any new conclusions about the consequences for disobeying your master?”

Jim nodded rapidly, sweat dripping off his cheeks. 

“Spock, please, just listen to me, Spock: I know now. I get it. I shouldn’t have ever done it. I know it’s no excuse, being horny, but I promise you I’ll never go to his quarters ever again. I’ll never even talk to Sulu again! Just get this thing off my cock, please, and maybe we could go to bed--”

“You are under the impression that your cock deserves freedom and relief despite your misbehavior?”

Jim whimpered and squirmed, the ropes binding his body in place scratching against his slippery skin with each twist and turn, until he became still again. 

“No, I guess not, master.”

Spock quickly leaned in closer to his boy and smacked his cupped hand against Jim’s slippery ass with a loud crack as Jim cried out in pain. 

“You ‘guess’ not? Is obeying your master contingent upon guesses devoid of procedural rationality?”

“No, no, I don’t. I don’t deserve to cum, master.”

“Better,” acknowledged Spock curtly, kneeing in front of his boy and carefully unlocking the boys’s cockcage before a quick toss to the floor. As Spock’s long fingers gingerly touched the Jim’s cock and lightly traced his boy from base to head, Jim perked up immediately. 

“Your body appears very much desirous of contact with me. Is this true?”

Jim nodded helplessly.

“Your chastity device clearly functioned in its intended purpose,” noted Spock over the quickly hardening erection growing under his fingertips’ teasing strokes. 

Jim nodded again, a smile forming on his lips as his freed cock once again felt the hard tug of Spock’s insistent hands, the steady sound of the Vulcan’s lusty panting reaching his ears, the mortification of being suspended and contained so strictly beginning to fade away--

Until Spock’s hand left Jim’s cock. Jim’s eyes squinted under his blindfold. 

“Please, master, please don’t stop now!”

As he heard Spock shuffle to reposition himself, he felt something poke at his asshole, then plunge itself into his dirty hole with all the might only a Vulcan could muster. Jim screamed.

Spock’s cock dug through a layer of pulpy, hour-old shit, smearing the brown smudge over his green-flushed cock as he bore into Jim’s well-trained asshole, sliding in and out through Jim’s filth with ease from the slippery lubrication of his own shit. Jim gasped at the sudden insertion, only to feel his master again deliver a hard, cruel smack to his buttocks again, shoving his cock into his boy with a new vigor and placing his hand back on Jim’s cock with urgent tugs and grabs.

“Will you seek out other men’s cocks after this experience? Will this behavior persist?”

“No!” moaned Jim, his cock hardening with each jolt Spock’s exertions sent coursing through his body and each churn he felt in his stomach from Spock’s experienced fingers, his length pointing further and further up as Spock’s enormous cock forced itself deeper and deeper through his contracting anal passages, poking at his prostate harder and harder.

“Spock--”

Another slap, and even harder cock.

“Master, sorry, master, master, don’t stop, please don’t stop, I’ve been wanting this so bad--”

But before Jim could cum into his master’s hand, Spock removed his cock, and wiped his hand off on his knee. Jim moaned and twitched impatiently. 

“Please!” he whined. “Please, master, why do you have to do this?”

“Repeat the words, ‘I belong to my master and exist for the sole purpose of pleasing his cock,’ or else I will inflict further restraint.”

Jim could hear the firmness in Spock’s voice and felt the nagging, driving urge from his cock begging him to do anything--absolutely anything--for release. He sighed. 

“I belong to my master and exist for the sole purpose of pleasing his cock.”

“Fascinating obedience. Congratulations are at hand, young one,” approved Spock, before ducking his head and drinking the boyishly sweet cum out of his penis with strong, strangling sucks at the boy’s swollen member. 

“I trust you will never again feel you require external help in order to find someone who will milk your cock.”


End file.
